¿Sad End?
by Anaid Rosero Belmont
Summary: Oneshot, Shounen Ai, RDxBlake. RD se a marchado de Blue City, pero después de un encuentro con Venus. ¿Podra encontrar la felicidad perdida?


Disclaimer: Ni Zoids, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, ni hago esto con fines de lucro. La trama de esta historia sí me pertenece, si quieren utilizarla, por favor avísenme.

¡Advertencia!

Este fic es un Shounen Ai (slash, boyxboy o como quieran llamarlo) así que si no les agrada ese genero no lo lean, no quiero reclamos.

¿Sad End?

¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado de que salve a Blue City de ese lunático?

No tengo ni idea, lo que es raro... Me lo recuerdan a diario.

"¡¡¡Felicidades, eres un héroe RD!!!"

Creo que desde entonces todo se volvió doloroso para mí. Y curiosamente no tuvo nada que ver el ser un héroe.

Lo que de repente me quito la inmensa felicidad de haber encontrado al Zoid Alpha fue verlo.

Fue como si me echaran en la cara un balde de fría.

Y comprendí lo yo de verdad quería.

Y comprendí que era imposible.

Ambos habíamos logrado nuestro deseo.

Sólo hubo una diferencia.

Yo estaba vacío.

Creo que Swett fue la única darse cuenta, sólo me miro y... Lo supo.

Jamás entendí porque entre todos ella me entendió.

Bueno somos amigos desde la niñez y eso pero... ¿Eso no da telepatía o sí?

Tal vez en Swett sí.

Sólo se que cuando comencé a alejarme de mis compañeros y de igual forma ellos se alejaron...

Ella se quedo.

Pero no fue suficiente.

Yo seguía hundiéndome.

En las batallas, aun en las de práctica, yo comencé a ser demasiado agresivo; al grado de destruir varios Zoids.

Algunos dijeron que no podía manejar el poder de Liger, otros que había enloquecido.

En realidad perdí el control de mi mismo.

Y eso me hizo más fuerte.

Cada vez que sentía esa ira, esa frustración; el Liger respondía de forma increíble, haciendo blanco a lo que tuviera enfrente.

De esa forma casi mato a Matt.

Y huí.

No de la policía, ni de mis amigos. Yo huía de mí.

Vague de ciudad en cuidad, no me quedaba mas de un día en un lugar.

Lo veía todo estando ciego en realidad.

Seguí así por dos años.

Hasta que la encontré.

Venus.

Me sorprendí mucho al verla, había crecido tanto.

Y era tan bella.

Ella me invito a comer y después a ver la ciudad.

De repente me sentí como antes: feliz, despreocupado.

Comencé a abrirme, le hable de mi padre, de Swett, de Max Storm, de Matt y de Liger.

Ella me escucho, me hizo reír...

Después decidimos ir a un bar.

Esa noche me acosté con ella.

Me sentí avergonzado, ella era muy importante para mí... Pero no la amaba.

Quise decírselo, ella sólo me tapo la boca y dijo:

"Lo se y lo comprendo. Pero si no eres capaz de decírselo, entonces debes resignarte a ver a otra persona a su lado... Recuerda que no estarás satisfecho hasta que le digas lo que sientes."

Después de decir eso me beso, cuando se alejo abrí los ojos.

Ella ya no estaba.

Debí esperarlo, no se como, pero debí...

Siempre hubo algo de magia en ella.

Regresé a Blue City.

Era de noche así que fui a Max Storm, estaban dormidos.

No desperté a nadie, deje a Liger allí y me fui caminando.

Camine sin rumbo fijo largo rato, sin fijarme por donde iba.

Me detuve al encontrarme enfrente de Martillo Salvaje.

Después de la ruina, Sandra se recupero en un instante, asociándose con Max Storm poco tiempo después de que yo me convirtiera en 'héroe'.

Estuve ahí unos minutos, recordando viejos tiempos.

Era una pelea a cada instante...

Y era mucho más fácil.

Di media vuelta dispuesto a volver sobre mis pasos.

Entonces me di cuenta de que no estaba solo.

Sonreí a la fuerza.

"Hola Luke."

"Hola RD"

Al parecer el no había cambiado mucho. Al menos físicamente.

Pero en sus ojos eran distintos.

"¿Como están todos?"

"Bien..."

"Todo es muy diferente a como lo recordaba... Pero todo el mundo cambia."

"No tanto."

Comencé a sentirme nervioso, él parecía estar enojado.

"Creo será mejor irme..."

"¿Tan pronto te vas de la ciudad?"

No entendí, Luke parecía preocupado. Yo no quería estar ahí.

"No... Ah, en Max Storm... Me quedare un par de días"

"Ya veo, hasta luego"

"Si, hasta pronto"

Me aleje rápido, además de que Luke no era la persona mas agradable para mi, había algo raro en él.

Demonios. ¿Por que esa actitud conmigo?

Estuve de mal humor todo el camino de regreso, entre al hangar dispuesto a irme en ese momento.

Pero estaba cansado.

Decidí quedarme el par de días.

Me dirigí a mi habitación, esperando que no lo hubieran convertido en bodega o algo por el estilo.

Abrí la puerta casi esperando ver una oficina.

Todo estaba igual a como lo deje.

Suspire. Gracias Swett, eres un ángel.

Cuando me fui les dije que iría de paseo y cuando estuve en Ciudad Calma llame y dije que no volvería...

Me quite la chaqueta y me desplome en la cama.

Solo quería dormir.

Pude haber oído los gritos de Sigma sin necesidad de llamar.

Creo que Hellmott sospecho el verdadero motivo de mi marcha.

Después de todo, me fui el mismo día en que Max anuncio la asociación con Sandra...

Estaba muy agotado. ¿Por que no podía dormirme de una vez?

Recordé ese día...

Estaba celebrando con los demás, pero alguien faltaba.

Me escabullí y lo busque. Quería agradecerle.

Y fue entonces.

Blake había rescatado a Luke y lo abrasaba.

Vi los ojos de Blake... Como miraba a Luke.

Entonces entendí todo.

Amor.

Aleje como pude ese recuerdo. Pero no podía evitar el dolor.

Sentí como mis lágrimas se me escapaban y cerré los ojos intentando evitarlo, sin éxito.

"¡¡Maldición, todo esto es culpa tuya Blake!!"

"¿A si?"

Me levante de un salto al oír su voz.

Ahí estaba, justo como lo recordaba.

Apoyado en la pared de brazos cruzados y mirándome fijamente.

Sentí como mi cara comenzaba a arder, sentí como si mi corazón fuera a estallar.

"¿Que haces aquí?"

"Duermo aquí."

Le dieron mi cuarto. Gracias Swett, juro que voy a matarte.

"Lo siento, no lo sabía."

Tome mi chaqueta, estaba decidido a irme directo a Liger, llamar a Halcón y no bajar de velocidad máxima hasta llegar al otro lado del planeta.

"Espera."

Me detuve, deseando no hacerlo.

"¿De que tengo la culpa?"

Desee que me tragara la tierra. ¿Por que de todas las cosas que pudo haber dicho tuvo que ser esa?

Silencio de mi parte.

Blake se acerco unos pasos.

"¿Por que estabas llorando?"

Silencio de nuevo.

El se aproximo más.

"¿Por que te fuiste?"

Ya no pude mas, quería decirle todo. ¡Pero no estaba listo!

Quise ir a la puerta y marcharme de una vez.

Apenas di el primer paso, sentí un jalón en mi brazo izquierdo.

Intente safarme pero Blake me sujeto el otro brazo y antes de que pudiera protestar...

Me beso.

No podía creerlo... Creí que estaba soñando, que estaba loco.

El pareció querer terminar el beso, pero me solté y lo abrase por el cuello, acercándome para prolongar todo lo posible ese sueño...

A la mañana siguiente el sueño fue roto por Sigma, que nos despertó a los dos con sus gritos.

Yo le grite que se largara.

Blake amenazo con matarlo.

Swett llego de inmediato y pregunto como había dormido.

Le conteste que no había podido dormir en toda la noche.

Blake se sonrojo molesto por la situación, Swett sonrió y dijo que debía estar muy cansado después de no dormir en 5 horas...

Sigma aumento el volumen sus alaridos, Blake estaba buscando algo (probablemente su arma) y yo me quede mirando a Swett...

"¡¡Tu sabias que yo había llegado!!"

Swett me sonrió y se llevo a jalones a Sigma, que seguía gritando.

"¡¡Vístanse de una vez!!"

Y la puerta se cerró.

"Voy a matar a ambos."

"Solo a Sigma... Swett puede esperar."

Nos vestimos en silencio.

Yo había recordado a Luke...

"¿Blake?"

"¿Que?

"¿Y Luke?"

Me arrepentí de haber dicho eso en cuanto lo dije.

"Así que fue por eso."

"Si, yo creí..."

"¿Desde entonces?"

"Si."

Estábamos dándonos la espalda, no nos veíamos.

"Estaba confundido... El me ayudo a darme cuenta de que eras tu."

Sonreí, me vuelta y lo bese.

Luego lo solté y me fui de la recamara.

Blake no tardo en seguirme.

"¿Don...?"

"A comer. No he comido desde ayer en la tarde... Luego iré a dormir."

Sentí como me miraba.

"Y dormir de verdad."

"Hpm."

"Por cierto Swett se equivoco... Fueron 6 no 5."

Me fui a la cocina a la carrera.

Blake se tardo 5 segundos en comprender y seguirme.

Sigma seguía gritando.

Fin.

Comentarios y críticas por review, respuestas a estos también por review.


End file.
